Confessions of Two Countries
by CriminalArsonist
Summary: Basically, the story is a small short little confession of Alfred's love for Arthur, vice versa ( yes yes its yaoi / BL ) USUK. I've also thrown in a couple of misunderstandings and i even added Francis to spice it up just a little bit. This story somehow is going to go on for a while. Prepare yourself! I will throw you into a rollercoaster of the FEEELS
1. Alfred's Confession

It has been forever since we last talked, Arthur and I.

I wonder how he's been doing; I just know he's probably gone back to his stupid old drinking habits again, I wonder when he will ever stop. But I can't do anything about it.

Because it was my fault.

The American Revolution – the time when I left Arthur for good, and became an independent country. It wasn't only one heart that suffered on that one day. I wish he would understand it's because I want to hurry up and grow up, to be his equal, someone that he will recognize, a hero. I wish he'd know that I only wear these stupid fake glasses for the sake of looking mature so that he won't look at me as a "Child" and a "Brat" forever, because I'm not.

I finally understand that these actions are all for him to look at me as an adult man.

So that I can take him into my arms and embrace him.

I love Arthur…


	2. Arthur's Confession

"Don't Go...Don't leave me alone…"

Those were my thoughts when we parted for good, Alfred left me. I sat there, on the wet, muddy ground, tears streaming down my dirty cheeks. Why? Why did he have to leave? Could it be that it was because…

I wasn't good enough?

One day Alfred showed up wearing glasses, he looked different…and I realized he was no longer a child. I couldn't bring myself to admit it so all I still called him a brat, and I still treated him as if he was still a young boy. But never did I expect him to suddenly come up to me and ask me for independence. He doesn't understand how I feel; it's like losing a part of me. He was my most precious younger brother, so of course I refused to let him become independent. That was when he finally declared war.

I can't look him in the eye anymore, I feel as if I'd break down into tears and cry in front of him. I finally realized how much I miss him, how much I needed him, but of course, I couldn't tell him that.

Alfred is so stupid and dense, of course he wouldn't be able to notice that I…

Have fallen in love with him


	3. The Meeting Part 1

Today there was a world gathering.

I wore my usual clothes with my heroic jacket and stepped out of the house and headed towards the meeting location. On my way, I suddenly remembered that Arthur would be there. I wonder what to say to him, I wonder how he is, has he been eating well? But something kept bugging me and it wouldn't go away.

"What if he hates me?"

I walked down the hallways, playing mobile games. Suddenly I bumped into someone, "oh sorry." I apologized. Then a familiar voice responded, "Ow...Oh its ok" And then there was a pause. I looked up, pleading that it wasn't him.

Unfortunately, it was.

Arthur remained quiet for a while before he spoke in a shaky voice "S-So…how have you been…Alfred?" he asked me. He had a painful look on his face. As I suspected, he was still hurt. I put on a smile, "I'm alright, Arthur! Long time no see" I greeted him with a fake smile plastered on my face. "That's good..." he responded, looking at the ground. And when I was going to respond, he walked off hurriedly. I could've sworn I saw some tears.

Something in my mind told me to chase after him, another side of it told me to let him go. But my heart had never changed over the months we had spent apart. It can't be helped after all, I really do love him. So I ran after him.

**Author's note:

Wheee~ I'm leaving you guys with cliffhangers

Next part will be Arthur's side of the meeting with Alfred.

And then we will have our final chapter with both characters. ;A; but it's been really fun working on this story. After this I think I might do a couple of other pairings. I'm planning on some heartbreak (yeah so sue me)

Thanks for reading! Look out for the next chapter :D


	4. The Meeting Part 2

Horrible, there was a meeting today.

I woke up early and combed my hair, looking at the mirror, into my own reflection. I saw a coward, an idiot who spent months looming over a loss. Sighing, I drank a cup of earl grey tea before putting on my uniform, gathering my materials and heading for the meeting.

I knew Alfred was going to be there. I had mentally prepared myself…I think. But nevertheless, as I was walking down the hallways, I bumped into a huge figure. I immediately recognized the feeling and I slowly glanced up.

It was Alfred.

Oh no, I could already feel tears welling up. When I asked him how he was, I was trying to hold back my tears. Hopefully it just came out as a shaking voice, nothing more. I hope he wouldn't notice how much I want to break down and cry. When he responded with a cheerful smile, as if nothing was wrong at all, I was truthfully shocked.

I thought he'd miss me. I thought he would at least feel sad or remorse, or maybe even regret. I thought he would be a little shaken from the war. I guess I was wrong. The idiot didn't need me, He was perfectly fine without me; I didn't need to be there for him at all. I realized something.

I was unwanted.

Nobody needed me. Even the person I treasured and loved the most has left me to become independent. And there he was, standing tall with a smile of his face. Hurt, I turned and made a run for it before he could even talk anymore. I don't want to hear anymore. I didn't want to know how well he was doing without me.

I accidentally bumped into Francis as I dashed into the toilet. He stared at me for a while, inspecting my face, now dirty and stained with tears. My mind was still hazy, nothing but the fact I was unneeded was on my mind. What? What did Francis just say? I can only feel the warmth Francis gave me through a hug. Ah…

I guess this warmth was what I've wanted all along. I stretched out my arms to return his hug when I heard Alfred's voice.

"Don't touch him..!"

**Author's note:

Wheeee I'm going to extend the story *loud applause* OTL

I'm on a spree because of 3 days I won't be around.

I added francis because my friend suggested it. I decided to turn it into a love triangle. I won't let you reach happiness so easily! :P

Thank you for Reading


	5. Misunderstandings Collide

Alfred burst into the toilet, "Don't touch him..!" he exclaimed as he saw Francis hugging Arthur. Arthur buried his head into Francis' shoulder and whimpered, "Go away Alfred…I don't want to see you." Francis gave Alfred a smirk, "Mon angleterre does not wish to see you, non? So maybe you should just leave" Alfred's face showed signs of confusion, a mixture of anger and hurt.

Arthur hugged Francis tightly, even though he didn't like the frog much, he was grateful that the man was helping him. Alfred stood there for a while in silence, "I see…so this is the relationship between you two…I get it." He made a forced laugh, "You know Arthur…I loved you. I wanted independence so that you'd look at me, even just once; look at me with eyes of love more than just a brother – As a lover." Arthur was speechless as he gently let go of his grip on Francis. Noticing this, Francis too, let go.

Now Arthur and Alfred stood face to face.

"It's probably disgusting isn't it? Not only that but I've always, always wanted to hold you in my arms" Alfred was beginning to blurt out all his feelings. And when he was done, he walked up to Arthur, raised his chin and kissed him gently. Arthur's face lit up bright red and he struggled, pushing Alfred away, "stop…!" he cried out. Knowing he was now unneeded, Francis walked out of the bathroom stall and waited for them to finish

Alfred looked at him, "I guess that's it then. You don't love me…So I'll give up." He said in a soft, low tone. His eyes turned into that of a child about to cry. He turned and left the bathroom, glancing sadly at Francis, who was standing outside, "I won't be attending the meeting today…" he told him as he walked away slowly.

Arthur was happy. He was happy when Alfred had confessed to him. But why oh why did things have to turn out like this? His rejection to the kiss was just an automatic reaction, it wasn't intentional. Truth is, Arthur loved Alfred, and he loved him so much his heart could burst. But when Alfred said he'd give up, Arthur didn't know what to do anymore. He was such an idiot, how could he just let him go? He fell onto the ground, his knees weak. "Alfred…" he whispered repeatedly.

Francis came in and didn't like the state Arthur was in. He sighed and helped the British man up, "Let's go to the meeting" he said, hoping the meeting could cast Arthur's mind away from Alfred even just for a while. Arthur didn't care and let Francis drag him off to the meeting room

What a horrible day indeed.


End file.
